Attack on pole!
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Un video. Rivaille bailando pole dance. Una innecesaria sentencia de muerte y probablemente un recuerdo que Eren Jamás Olvidará *AU* LeviRen (?)


**H**ola~, espero que este shot les guste, ¿han visto el video de Levi bailando pole dance?

:I esto fue inspirado en esa hermosura

**Palabras: **1574

**Summary: **Hajime Isayama es el creador de este manga, todos su derechos reservados [ya quisiera yo ser el y poner yaoi en esto]

* * *

**Attack on Pole!**

Era una noche oscura y fría, un clima bastante normal cuando se estaba en pleno invierno, era de suponer que todos los estudiantes en ese preciso momento se encontraran en sus habitaciones entrando en su quinto sueño en brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, entre los oscuros pasillos de los dormitorios de barones se escuchaban sonoras carcajadas que solo provenían de un lugar a los que muy pocos eran capaces de acercarse, y no es porque ese sitio fuera tenebroso u ocultara algún pasado de ese privado campus, en realidad su temor era gracias a la persona que dormitaba ahí, Hanji Zoe, era la causa del problema. La dichosa asesora del lugar podía lograr que a cada uno de esos estudiantes se les pararan los pelos de punta con un solo comentario flojo de su parte, ella sabía absolutamente todo de todos y no dudaba en usarlo cuando fuera necesario; siendo esa la razón habían decidido mandar al sujeto más honroso y respetable de su generación, para que le pidiera el grandísimo favor de cerrar su horrorosa boca para que los dejara dormir _–en menos de ocho horas tenían su prueba física con otro de sus asesores y por el bien común lo mejor que podían hacer hasta ese entonces era descansar– _el elegido había sido Eren Jaeger, el estudiante prodigio, aquel que podía aguantar horas y horas de trabajo sobrehumano y no se quejaba, ese idiota sin comparación _–Y el más joven del equipo–_ fue con pasos temblorosos hasta el lugar en donde se suponía que Hanji estaba.

Dudó en golpear o no, prefería salir corriendo antes de que su superiora comenzara a preguntarle cosas sobre su otro asesor, cosas que él no sabía _–o fingía no saber–_, preguntas que rayaban desde a qué horas el otro se encontraba de mejor humor hasta cuantas veces se bañaba si tenían un entrenamiento tipo militar. Negó varias veces con su cabeza, debía ser un hombre, ¡un gran hombre!, un que golpeaba la puerta tres veces, esperando una aceptación para entrar.

– ¿Quién es? –Canturreó la mayor lentamente– ¿Quién osa estar en mis aposentos a tan altas horas de la noche?

– Soy yo Hanji-San, Eren –Murmuró dando tres pasos hacia atrás, esperando algún golpe o risilla esquizofrénica que le hiciera huir despavorido, sin embargo solo escuchó como varios candados eran quitados.

– ¡Eren! –Gritó tirándosele encima en modo de abrazo– deberías dejar de temerme, eres el único chico decente que me hace visitas y escucha mis historias paranormales, que lee mis historias de romance en este lugar y que siente una gran atracción más que sexual por mi pequeño compañero

– Hanji-San... yo... –Y sin poder decir más fue adentrado a la habitación de la mujer– Hanji-San, ¿por qué se estaba riendo tan escandalosamente?... mañana tenemos entrenamiento militar con Rivaille y nadie ha descansado por su culpa

– Eren, Eren, Eren... –Murmuró mientras cómo cual depredador asechaba a su presa, daba vueltas entorno al más bajo– creo que es hora de que conozcas mis dotes tecnológicos

– ¿Una computadora? –Preguntó asombrado al ver el aparato debajo de una gruesa manta– ¿acaso esas no solo se encuentran en el laboratorio de diseño?

– Y en otros lugares en donde se considere necesario –Contestó moviendo su cola de caballo de un lado a otro– y al ser yo su orientadora y asesora de dormitorios sin olvidar que también les dicto clase y les animo en las pruebas que hace el pequeño de Levi, tengo derecho a esta preciosa

El moreno aun no entendía porque al pequeño ente que emanaba tanto odio y necesidad de hacerlos sufrir era llamado de dos diferentes maneras, Rivaille por todo sujeto que valorase su vida y Levi por aquellos que se podían definir como sus compañeros cercanos, aunque solo Hanji y aquel sujeto de cabellos rubios que se acercaba demasiado al mayor eran los únicos que usaban esa palabra bisilábica en él.

– Yo... – ¿Qué decirle a esta mujer?, se le notaba que había durado bastante tiempo haciendo algo extraño con solo verle sus ojeras– ¿y esa es la razón de sus carcajadas?

– Nop –Contestó alegremente, sentando a Jaeger enfrente del escritorio– en este bebé tengo bastantes programas, desde vigilancia en toda el área hasta como crear gifs parecidos a los de "estudiante-Kun", el hermoso aprendiz de esta academia el cual acata todas las normas y sale en los videos informativos de cada lunes por la mañana

– ¿Y es por eso que se estaba riendo? –La morena asintió, por fin la respuesta había sido dada así que sin más deseaba regresar a su mundo de ensueños, el cual misteriosamente comenzaba a tener un leve olor a desinfectante que lo hacía amar más dicho lugar– si no es más creo que yo puedo ir a mi habitación para dormir un poco más

– ¡Claro que no mi niño! –Gritó moviendo fervientemente la silla en donde estaba sentado el joven al que pretendía cuidar– quiero que veas en lo que he estado trabajando, es algo bastante sencillo, no se puede hacer mucho con los fósiles de animación que se carga este lugar, pero aun así es algo que te va a alegrar

Sin una palabra más encendió la pantalla y le dio "Play" al video que estaba enfrente... uno... dos... tres segundos y cuando comenzó la música Eren sintió que sus mejillas ardían y su lado más depravado pedía acercarse más para ver mejor.

– ¡Sabia que te iba a gustar, Eren! –Chilló apretando sus manos, bastante extasiada en realidad, tantas horas de esfuerzo daban fruto en la entrepierna del pequeño.

La visión que tenía el moreno era esplendorosa, con una canción bastante extraña se encontraba una versión 3D de Rivaille meneando su trasero en un tubo de poledance, tan sensual, tan perfecto, tan él... subió las piernas por ese largo tubo y dio un par de vueltas en él, se tocaba cerca a esa mina de placer y no pudo evitar pensar que su superior estaba bailando en la intimidad de su cuarto solo para él.

– Creo que puedes venir a ver esta animación de vez en cuando –Murmuró Zoe acomodando mejor sus cuadernos de dibujos– tardé bastante tiempo garabateando una secuencia decente y un Rivaille candente

– Es perfecto –Contestó Jaeger limpiándose la comisura de sus labios, ¡maldición!, había prometido no comportarse como un depravado delante de alguien más.

– No es perfecto –Espetó una sombra recostada en la entrada del lugar– esos movimientos son torpes y sin gracia, Hanji, debes saber que yo me muevo mejor

Nadie dijo nada acerca del tema en ese segundo, Eren palideció, Zoe se estaba riendo de manera incómoda, le había pillado con las manos en la masa y ahora no podía huir, carraspeó molesta y apagó la pantalla del aparato, recibiendo una mirada de cachorrito mojado por parte del pequeño.

– Oi Eren, en otra oportunidad podrás ver una patética versión de Rivaille bailando sensualmente solo para ti –Sin decir más levantó a Jaeger de su asiento y le empujó hasta dejarlo al lado del pequeño que tenía mirada asesina– ¡Que descansen!

¿Cómo enfrentar la ira de la persona que lograba que sus hormonas salieran a flor de piel?, tenía su cabeza gacha ocultando su notable sonrojo, hasta allí había llegado su vida de universitario, en el segundo semestre fue asesinado por su superior Rivaille, el gran docente, aquel joven respetable que nunca dudaba en entrenar con golpes...

– Alza tu patético rostro, mocoso –Ordenó el mayor golpeándole justamente en la tibia, logrando así que este cayera al suelo arqueándose de dolor– ¿así que crees que ese patético muñeco es perfecto solo porque fue basado en mí?

– No... Señor –Murmuró.

Silencio, nuevamente todo se encontraba en silencio.

– ¿Eren? –Preguntó con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro– si quieres verme de esa obscena manera, limpia todo el dormitorio lo más rápido posible y...

– ¿Es en serio? –Cuestionó con sus ojos brillando con bastante ilusión– ¡si es así Heichou yo le aseguro que en muy poco tiempo esto estará reluciente! –No supo por qué le había dicho sargento, quizá en ese momento pensó que este podría servir a la patria _–claro está, ignorando la estatura en primer lugar._

– Solo cállate y ve a dormir –Dijo dándole una patada en la espalda mientras se adentraba a la oscuridad de los pasillos. Como adoraba golpear a los demás, esos leves quejidos eran música para sus oídos.

Estando ya lejos de la vista de cualquier otra escoria sonrió, no como una persona normal lo haría, sino de manera sardónica, nunca creyó que Eren sería tan ingenuo de creerse las palabras que había dicho, quizás si terminaba rápidamente le podría golpear sin que nadie le preguntase porque. Metió sus manos en el bolsillo y sintió que un pequeño papel se encontraba en uno de ellos, solo fue hasta cuando llegó a su habitación que abrió con cuidado el dichoso objeto que tenía entre sus manos y leyó lentamente lo que tenía escrito.

_Rivaille... en serio cuando lea esto no vaya a buscarme para darme una paliza que me dejará inválido. Solo quiero decirle que hoy mientras jugaba futbol y lanzaba el balón a mi cara, pude ver lo lindo que es usted y su trasero._

Y fue así como todo su pequeño cuerpo se llenó de odio y deseos asesinos en menos de un segundo. Eren Jaeger, mañana a la misma hora estaría tirado en un charco de sangre pidiendo clemencia de alguien que en definitiva, no se la iba a dar.

* * *

¿algún hermoso tomatazo o algo por el estilo?

que tengas buena mañana/tarde/noche [dependiendo de a que hora has leído esto] :3


End file.
